Open You're Heart
by Goku's Princess
Summary: Songfic. This is my version on how Gohan and Videl got together...R&R! *Chappie One*


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but this is my version on how the whole Gohan/Videl thing happened. This is from my point of few only..don't sue me because whatever idea I have will not be close to any of you're idea. Now, I hope you'll enjoy the story...oh by the way, this is a song fic from "open you're heart" by Madonna (just giving credit) by lyricsondemand...please no flames but do tell me what you think okay?   
  
-Open you're Heart-   
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The bell rang on the first day of school. Videl was looking at her paper to see where she had to go first. As she stands there looking, the entire student body rushes past her. "Ahh, English rm. 321." Videl smiled as she placed the piece of paper in her handbag. As she entered the room there was no where to sit. Videl looked around, but the room was much to crowded. Another student passed her as he looked for his seat. He turned to the girl. "There's a seat behind me." The male student pointed out to her. Videl smiled as she took a seat. The tall-figure guy looked back at Videl. "So, what's you're name?" He asked as he waited for a response. "Videl Satan." Videl replied as she asked him the same question. "Son Gohan. He answered politely.   
  
The teacher walked in just before the late bell rang and spoke among the class. "Welcome, my name is Mr. Yan. For the next four months we will be going over Shakespeare, the famous poets in history, and each of you will develop you're own poems of you're choice. The first thing we will do today and go around the circle and introduce yourselves to the class. As the class did what the teacher asked, Videl and Gohan did the same. Eighty-four minutes later, Videl opened the piece of paper again and searched for her next class. "History. Rm. 145." Videl sighed as she placed the piece of paper back in her handbag.   
  
She went in and hoped that Gohan was there and that there was plenty of open seats, and there was. The sad thing was...Gohan wasn't in that class. "Awe, man." Videl said as she didn't see Gohan. The class went on for the rest of the period as she did the same thing for gym and Spanish. Gohan was in her Gym class but not her Spanish class. "Well, at least two classes." Videl smiled. As she stepped out of school grounds she saw Gohan walk off. Videl stared at his handsome body that was shown. "He's so hot.." Videl thought. The next day Videl was heading home from the cafe' she saw Gohan walking across the street.   
  
(I see you on the street and you walk on by)   
  
Videl saw that Gohan was walking with another girl on the street. She assumed that girl was his girlfriend. Videl felt crushed even though she have not spoken to him much, but Videl was very attracted to him. As she headed home, she sat down and did her homework while the radio continued playing. The next morning, she walked into English class and saw Gohan in front of her. "Psst. Gohan." Videl whispered. He heard the sound of her call and turned to her. "Oh, hey Videl. What's shakin'? Gohan asked. "Ooh, not to much." Videl smiled.   
  
As they did their assignments, Videl was stuck on one of the questions. Gohan turned around and helped. "What is it, Videl?" Gohan asked as he noticed that she was not doing the work. "I can't figure out this problem. What does Shakespeare mean by "To be or not to be that is the guestion?" Gohan knew what the problem was talking about, and told her without giving out the answer. "He means a selection whether or not he should do something or not. Read more of the Hamlet reading and it will tell you. Videl placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm "thank you." As she continued the assignment.   
  
Gohan went back to work. After school Gohan met up with his girlfriend Shanta. Videl hated see them together. By mid-afternoon she saw that Gohan could fly. She was very confused but it looked to be a cool thing to do. "I wonder if he could teach me how to do that. I hate riding bikes and walking all the time. Flying would be something better and I could save my energy. Videl called to Gohan while flying high above her hoping that he could hear her calls. Finally after the seventh call, he answered back to Videl. "What is it?" He asked. Videl walked up to Gohan. "Could you teach me how to do that?" Gohan smiled, "Sure, but it's gonna take some practice. Videl smiled. "Thanks, Gohan." Gohan told Videl that she needed to sit Indian style and learn how to control her power.   
  
Gohan sat down the same way and brought out a small blue ball for Videl to control. Once she knew how to control it, her training will be complete. "Videl, now learn how to control this ball. Be careful so you don't drop it." As he placed the ball to Videl to hold. She had a little bit of difficulty holding it, but she finally learned how to control it. "Good. Now, that you know how to control this ball, you will have to try to lift yourself up by clenching you're fists." Videl did what he said, and carefully let herself fly up. "Like this?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. "Now, move yourself forward. Videl smiled and moved herself forward, but the only problem was she didn't know how to get down. "Gohan! I don't know how to land!" Videl screamed. "Videl, just stop moving forward. Videl tried, but she couldn't stop. "Help!"   
  
Yay! I'm done with my first chapter! Tell me what you think if you want me to continue..*-* 


End file.
